


Episodi forse senza senso delle vacanze estive di Sanji Vinsmoke

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Vinsmoke twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: "Le vacanze estive erano l’ambito traguardo per Sanji dopo essere sopravvissuto al primo anno di università in Scienze dell’Alimentazione."Nuova raccolta sequel degli “Episodi forse senza senso della vita da (ormai ex)liceale di Sanji Vinsmoke”! Modern!AU sulle avventure in spiaggia del mio cuoco preferito e delle sue disfunzionali conoscenze!





	1. Etologia della Ciurma in spiaggia

**Author's Note:**

> Odio l’estate, il caldo e le maledette zanzare, quindi ho deciso di affrontare i miei demoni esorcizzandoli con una nuova raccolta degli “Episodi forse senza senso della vita da liceale di Sanji Vinsmoke”! I ragazzi hanno ormai cominciato l’università, ma il rating non salirà oltre il giallo, spero, anche se quando entreranno in scena certi soggetti (*guarda Kidd e Law che fingono indifferenza*) si rischierà di rasentare l’arancione…
> 
> Modern!AU, le coppie le conoscete, ma ci saranno accenni a qualche nuovo pairing!

Le vacanze estive erano l’ambito traguardo per Sanji dopo essere sopravvissuto al primo anno di università in Scienze dell’Alimentazione. 

Prima dell’inizio della sessione d’esami. Scrollò la testa: meglio non pensarci proprio ora; era una bellissima giornata di sole, era insieme a tutti i suoi amici e al suo (finalmente!) fidanzato Zoro, e si stavano recando al mare. Il biondo già immaginava la sabbia dorata con le onde che lambivano la riva offrendo un panorama paradisiaco e silenzioso…

Col cavolo. Il massimo che le loro finanze potevano permettersi (a causa della tirchiaggine, ops, dell’adorabile parsimonia della loro tesoriera Nami) era la spiaggia pubblica di East Blue: una striscia di rena affollata di bagnanti e famiglie con pargoli strillanti che si litigavano urlando ad alta voce ogni centimetro quadrato di spazio disponibile. 

La Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia si lanciò nella guerra per il territorio e riuscì a ritagliarsi un discreto angolo, grazie al loro coefficiente caotico persino più alto della media. Fortunatamente l’ira delle famigliole nei paraggi fu placata dall’allegra musica della chitarra di Brook, che fornì un piacevole intrattenimento a grandi e piccini.

Rufy non attese neppure un attimo per tuffarsi in acqua insieme a Usopp e Chopper, lanciandosi schizzi e facendo più baccano di tutti i bambini sotto i cinque anni della spiaggia messi insieme. Poi i tre tornarono sul bagnasciuga e Usopp decise di costruire “il castello dei leggendari Giganti dell’isola di Elbaf che ho visitato durante una delle mie eroiche avventure” che si dilungò a narrare agli altri mentre si metteva all’opera con paletta e secchiello, sotto gli occhi ammirati del piccolo castano e nonostante le dita curiose di Rufy provocassero continui crolli all’ambizioso edificio.

Nami fissò uno sguardo colmo di sfida sull’ignaro moretto dal cappello di paglia: da anni ormai cercava di far colpo su Rufy indossando ogni estate bikini sempre più piccoli, ma ora che era riuscita a far breccia nell’ingenuità del suo amato e si erano messi ufficialmente insieme, aveva deciso di giocarsi il tutto per tutto. 

La prosperosa ragazza dai capelli arancioni attirò l’attenzione del suo ragazzo con un piatto di sandwich prontamente fornito da Sanji, dopodiché si levò con movenze seducenti il leggero abitino prendisole rivelando le sue curve generose coperte unicamente da… un costume decorato a fantasia di prosciutti! 

A Rufy brillarono gli occhi e le si avvinghiò come una piovra; la fissò negli occhi con sguardo intenso e le disse: “Nami, devi promettermi che indosserai quel costume solo per me!”

Lei sorrise trionfante: finalmente, dopo tanti anni, aveva raggiunto il meritato successo!

Nel frattempo, Franky si era messo subito all’opera per posizionare le sdraio, innanzitutto quella della sua amata Robin, che vi si accomodò con un sorriso di ringraziamento; il suo fidanzato però non aveva terminato le premure: con attrezzi ad alta precisione che sembravano uscirgli letteralmente dalle mani, cominciò a costruire un ombrellone automatizzato alimentato a pannelli solari che spostava automaticamente l’inclinazione a seconda della traiettoria dei raggi solari per tenere sempre in ombra Robin mentre leggeva.

Sanji non riuscì a impedirsi di pensare che anche lui avrebbe gradito ricevere tante cure dalla propria “dolce metà”… che in quel momento, dopo aver scaricato con la grazia di un elefante i bagagli di tutto il gruppo per terra, stava usando l’ombrellone di scorta come spada per esercitarsi nei fendenti. Accidenti, quella testa d’alga non riusciva a smettere di allenarsi neanche in vacanza! Sapeva che Zoro si era iscritto a Scienze Motorie per seguire le orme del suo maestro Mihawk, non solo come miglior spadaccino del mondo ma anche come insegnante nel dojo; tuttavia il suo animo romantico era assetato di qualche piccola attenzione ogni tanto; era forse chiedere troppo?

Sanji si accorse che Zoro aveva interrotto i suoi esercizi e marciava verso di lui con aria corrucciata; dato che le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire, anche la sua espressione s’indurì, pronto a cominciare il consueto scambio di battute sarcastiche che caratterizzava il loro rapporto fin dal primo incontro. Ma inaspettatamente lo spadaccino protese il braccio per consegnargli una… bottiglia di crema solare protezione 50?

L’espressione sorpresa di Sanji aumentò a dismisura quando vide lo spadaccino diventare rosso in faccia per motivi che non avevano nulla a che vedere con il sole e borbottare:

“Devi metterti questa, la tua pelle è così pallida e delicata che si scotta subito, sarebbe un peccato se si rovinasse…” concluse con la voce che diveniva sempre più sommessa per l’imbarazzo di esporre così apertamente (almeno per un carattere come il suo) una simile gentilezza.

Intenerito dal goffo tentativo del suo spadaccino imbranato, Sanji gli sorrise dolcemente e ammiccando propose: 

“Che ne diresti di spalmarmela sulla schiena?”

Zoro, che aveva ormai assunto una tinta quasi bordò, gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò verso la sdraio più vicina. Sanji notò che aveva fatto intrecciare le loro dita: forse c’era ancora speranza di domare il suo selvatico marimo!

_ NdA _ _ : Etologia: disciplina scientifica che studia l'espressione comportamentale dell'animale e dell'uomo. _

 


	2. Qualcuno pensi ai minorenni (e ai minorati)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo pairing: UsoppXKaya! Con cameo Bonus del mitico Smoker!  
> ...e naturalmente KiddXLaw che rischiano di alzare il rating ;)

Sanji stava preparando una macedonia consolatoria per Usopp, che si era visto demolire definitivamente il castello dei Giganti dall’iperattività del suo migliore amico Rufy; al cuoco piaceva ascoltare come Usopp riusciva a raccontare anche l’evento più banale trasformandolo in una storia leggendaria, e in quel momento faticava a credere che l’epica lotta dell’eroico paladino Usopp, Difensore di Fortezze, contro l’assedio del terribile Re Conquistatore dal Cappello di Paglia, avesse all’origine uno scambio di dispetti tra amici. Da cui la decisione di preparare il dolce alla frutta per sollevare il morale al ragazzo col naso lungo, e naturalmente per omaggiare le due donne del gruppo; forse se si sentiva generoso avrebbe distribuito gli avanzi al resto della Ciurma…

All’improvviso, Usopp s’interruppe nel bel mezzo della sua geremiade lamentosa e il suo viso s’illuminò come una lampadina da mille watt; cominciò a sbracciarsi e a lanciare richiami, e quando Sanji si voltò capì subito il perché: una fanciulla bionda e minuta con un vestitino di pizzo bianco si avvicinava nella sua direzione con un sorriso altrettanto brillante.

Kaya era la storica fidanzata di Usopp, stavano insieme praticamente fin dalle medie. Quando l’aveva conosciuta, Sanji non era riuscito a trattenersi dal chiederle come mai fosse tanto innamorata dell’amico, che a essere brutalmente onesti non spiccava né per bellezza fisica né per eccezionali doti intellettuali; la risposta fu il più sincero e incantevole dei “mi fa ridere!” accompagnato da un sorriso così bello che Sanji per un istante riconsiderò un cambiamento di carriera, da cuoco a comico professionista, solo per poterlo rivedere ogni giorno; poi ricordò di essere negato a raccontare barzellette, e decise di rinunciare.

Quel piacevole ricordo fu però spinto da parte dallo stupore nel vedere che la dolce Kaya non era da sola: si trascinava dietro, tirandolo per un braccio come un cucciolo recalcitrante al guinzaglio, nientemeno che un imbronciato Trafalgar Law!

Entrambi frequentavano la stessa facoltà di Medicina, ma conoscendo la fama di studioso maniacale del suo ex compagno di classe, Sanji non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Kaya fosse riuscita nell’impresa titanica di allontanarlo dai suoi adorati libri di anatomia, anche solo per pochi minuti.

“Sia ben chiaro, Kaya-ya: il tuo ragionamento sull’effetto salutare della luce per l’assorbimento della vitamina D è razionale, ma ritengo di averne avuto abbastanza già prima di arrivare fin qui.”

“Suvvia Law, fermati almeno a salutare gli amici!”

“Amici tuoi, non certo miei!”

Sanji si convinse ancora di più che un angelo come Kaya non meritasse un compagno di corso così antipatico, ma prima che potesse prendere a calci Trafalgar per la sua maleducazione verso il gentil sesso, sulla spiaggia fece irruzione un fuoristrada coperto di graffiti a colori discordanti con musica metal a palla sparata dallo stereo. 

Solo la banda dei Kidd’s Pirates poteva essere un tale flagello per la quiete pubblica!

Per fugare ogni dubbio, dal retro della jeep saltò giù il loro leader in persona: chitarrista, vocalist e rissaiolo extraordinaire. E se qualcuno riesce a non sembrare ridicolo con un costume da bagno borchiato, quello è Eustass Kidd: due metri di muscoli e capelli rossi come il fuoco dell’inferno. 

“Ehi, Trafalgar! Chi è morto per riuscire a tirarti fuori da quel buco di biblioteca?” ghignò strafottente l’ultimo arrivato.

“Sono qui alla ricerca di corpi da dissezionare… gentile da parte tua offrirti volontario, Eustass-ya!” ribatté il moro senza battere ciglio.

Il rosso afferrò la maglietta gialla dello studente di medicina pronto a passare ai pugni, ma fu interrotto dal fischio d’allarme lanciato dal sempre fedele Killer: “Sta arrivando Smoker! Kidd, dobbiamo tagliare la corda!”

“Andate, io ho una cosa da finire qui! Ci vediamo dopo!”

Ricevuto l’ordine del loro Capitano, Wire e Heat risalirono di corsa sul mezzo che sgommò via sollevando nubi di sabbia degne di un rally nel deserto. Appena in tempo per sfuggire alle grinfie di un furioso Tenente Smoker.

Il famoso poliziotto era l’entità più temuta da criminali e teppisti di tutta la città: imponente e implacabile, era un duro tutto d’un pezzo, ma riservava un lato insospettabilmente tenero con i bambini. In quel momento infatti era seguito da un gruppetto di marmocchi piangenti perché i loro castelli di sabbia erano stati schiacciati dal fuoristrada della band appena defilatasi. 

“Eustass Kidd! La prossima volta che tu e i tuoi tirapiedi vandalizzate la pubblica spiaggia vi sbatto tutti al fresco dietro le sbarre!”

Il rosso stava per rispondere nel suo solito tono (tutt’altro che) civile e ragionevole, cosa che l’avrebbe davvero portato a passare le vacanze in cella; fortunatamente Law lo precedette:

“Sarebbe una soluzione interessante con questo caldo, agente. Ma non sia troppo severo, si trattava di un’emergenza medica.”

“Emergenza medica?” ripeté incredulo l’uomo capace di fumare due sigari contemporaneamente.

L’aspirante medico indicò Kidd “Già, vede, il mio paziente ha una rara malattia chiamata ‘Crisi-d’astinenza-da-sesso’ e rischia di morire se non fa l’amore con me almeno una volta ogni sei ore.”

Difficile dire se fosse più rosso Smoker per la presa in giro, Kidd per la rabbia, Kaya per lo sforzo di soffocare le risate o Usopp per l’ammirazione di fronte a una balla così spudorata e colossale.

Trafalgar evitò a Sanji l’imbarazzo della scelta cambiando argomento: “Piuttosto, agente: venendo qui ho incrociato Portgas D. Ace che tentava di dare fuoco all’oceano; credo che dovrebbe fare qualcosa in proposito, nell’esercizio delle sue funzioni, non crede?”

“Quel dannato piromane! Vado a dargli una lezione!” ma prima di andarsene ruggì: “Non crediate che mi dimenticherò di questo episodio, mocciosi! La prossima volta vi arresto tutti per oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale!”

Dopo che lo sbirro e il suo codazzo di piccoli fan ammirati ebbe lasciato libero il campo, Law rivolse il suo ghigno più provocatorio al proprio fidanzato: “Allora, non mi ringrazi per averti salvato il culo?”

Kidd rispose con un ghigno ferino e gli afferrò con forza le natiche sode facendo scontrare i loro bacini: “Preferisco farmi il tuo, di culo: come avevi detto che si chiama, la mia malattia? Perché sto per avere una ricaduta.”

Sanji si rese conto che le cose stavano degenerando troppo rapidamente verso un rating vietato ai minori: “Maledetti pervertiti infoiati, andatevi a chiudere in una cabina, altrimenti traumatizzate i bambini!” e fece seguire i fatti alle parole, calciando i due amanti verso la fila di box in fondo alla spiaggia. 

Nessuno dei due gradiva ricevere ordini, ma questo era un comando a cui erano impazienti di obbedire. Vedendoseli passare davanti di corsa, esibendo identici sogghigni affamati di lussuria, Zoro inarcò un sopracciglio e commentò:

“A quanto pare Kidd non riuscirà ad abbronzarsi neppure quest’estate.”

 


	3. Non siete andati in Costa Smeralda solo per darmi fastidio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Riferimenti a un episodio presente in “5 volte in cui Sanji provò a fare l’amore con Zoro (più una in cui ci riuscì)” il che comporta accenni di Vinsmoke twincest!

Sanji si era assunto l’incarico di andare al bar della spiaggia per acquistare i gelati richiesti da Nami e Robin (non sia mai che le sue dee restassero senza un fresco dolce con quel caldo!). Lungo il percorso la sua attenzione fu attirata da uno spettacolo che mai si sarebbe aspettato: una parte della spiaggia affollatissima si era misteriosamente svuotata! Il cuoco, stupefatto, decise di indagare sul fenomeno: rapimento alieno? Eppure i turisti al di fuori del raggio di dieci metri sembravano tranquilli. Attacco terroristico? Non si vedeva alcun danno agli ombrelloni e alle sdraio… dove stavano stendendo i loro asciugamani quattro persone dalle capigliature inconfondibili.

Mistero risolto: i Vinsmoke avevano colpito ancora.

Con una vena ballerina in rilievo sulla fronte, Sanji marciò verso il quartetto di (suo malgrado) suoi consanguinei e ringhiò: “Quanta gente avete ammazzato per ottenere tutto questo spazio?”

Nonostante indossasse gli occhiali da sole, lo sguardo glaciale di Ichiji manteneva il potere di trafiggerlo come un raggio laser: “Abbiamo semplicemente offerto diecimila berry a persona purché si spostassero altrove” rivelò con la massima indifferenza.

“Quei pezzenti ci hanno pure lasciato sdraio e ombrelloni!” ghignò sardonico Niji.

Sanji contò mentalmente fino a dieci per trattenere l’impulso di frantumargli gli occhiali dalle lenti fotosensibili e sbottò: “Che diavolo ci fate su una spiaggia pubblica? Non andate in vacanza in uno di quei posti per ricconi spocchiosi tipo la Costa Smeralda o le Bahamas?”

Reiju gli si avvicinò, massaggiandogli le spalle per allentare la tensione dei suoi muscoli sul punto di spezzarsi: “Nostro padre ha alcuni improrogabili impegni di lavoro in città e abbiamo dovuto rimandare la partenza per le isole Fiji; Yonji ha un appuntamento con Cosette qui alla spiaggia e noialtri… non avevamo di meglio da fare, così lo abbiamo seguito.”

Solo allora Sanji si degnò di lanciare uno sguardo all’insolita tenuta estiva in magliette senza maniche dei suoi gemelli… e la mascella gli cadde così in basso che a momenti doveva raccoglierla da terra:

“Che diavolo sono QUELLI? Quando ve li siete fatti?”

Il tatuaggio di Ichiji occupava il braccio destro dalla spalla al gomito, e raffigurava un maestoso numero 1 artisticamente incoronato di fiamme; sul braccio sinistro di Niji campeggiava un tatuaggio molto simile, con il numero 2 che emanava una raggiera di fulmini. 

“Li abbiamo fatti l'anno scorso. Non li avevi notati, quando sei venuto a casa nostra con Zoro?”

Sanji divenne all'istante del colore di un estintore: sentirsi rinfacciare quell'episodio, in cui aveva beccato i due gemelli maggiori con meno vestiti addosso di quanto ricordasse dai tempi in cui portavano il pannolone, rischiò di mandarlo in autocombustione per l'imbarazzo.

“O forse non li avevi notati perché... distratto da altro?” infierì Niji.

“Il mio buon gusto deve aver provveduto a eliminarne il ricordo.” Glissò il biondo. Cercando qualcosa su cui posare lo sguardo che non fosse la sacrilega coppia di fronte a sé, si voltò verso Yonji: le braccia del gemello minore sembravano salve... ma quando si tolse la canotta, al centro dell'ampia schiena muscolosa campeggiava un grande numero 4 circondato da un intreccio di catene.

Yonji si stiracchiò come un grosso gatto, esibendo i suoi muscoli perfettamente scolpiti (con grande gioia delle ragazze circostanti) e cercando con gli occhi Cosette per il loro appuntamento. Il suo entusiasmo fu però smontato dal vedere Niji guardarsi intorno con l'espressione più schifata del suo vasto repertorio: “E mentre tu ti diverti a pomiciare con la tua fidanzata noi dovremmo passare la giornata QUI? Fa troppo caldo, il sole è troppo forte, la sabbia è irritante e mi si infila dappertutto, e tutta questa gentaglia sudata e puzzolente doveva proprio venire qua a fare baccano, portandosi dietro pure i loro odiosissimi marmocchi strillanti?”

“Beh… ma qui si può fare il bagno in mare!”

Niji lo guardò da dietro le lenti scure come se avesse appena insultato loro madre: “Pensi che IO mi immergerei in quell'acqua dove chissà chi ci ha fatto chissà cosa?”

Pur di sfuggire allo sguardo assassino del suo secondo gemello, Yonji si voltò verso il maggiore, ma perse ogni speranza di soccorso nel vederlo accomodarsi elegantemente su una sdraio all'ombra ed estrarre un voluminoso librone dalla propria borsa.

“ _'Guerra e Pace'_? In RUSSO?” sbottò  Sanji incredulo.

“Ho pensato di portarmi una lettura leggera. Preferisco la versione in lingua originale, la traduzione non rende sempre al meglio” spiegò Ichiji. “Se non hai altre domande, sei pregato di andartene” la sua voce si abbassò diventando talmente gelida da provocare brividi persino in quella giornata afosa “Non perdonerò chiunque osi disturbare Niji e me. Sono stato sufficientemente chiaro?”

“Cristallino...” mormorò il cuoco con una gocciolina di sudore in fronte.

Yonji , abituato al temperamento dispotico dei suoi gemelli, si allontanò alla ricerca di Cosette; non senza aver prima bisbigliato un prezioso suggerimento nell’orecchio del biondo: “Meglio stare MOLTO alla larga da quei due, per oggi”. 

Sanji non sapeva se essere più allibito dalla poco velata minaccia del fratello maggiore o dal sentirsi una volta tanto solidale con il minore, così si lasciò condurre altrove da Reiju per riflettere sul dilemma, lasciando soli i due sotto l'ombrellone e perdendosi (per il bene della sua salute mentale) la scena che seguì.

** OMAKE ** _(perché il mio headcanon PRETENDE che io scriva questa conclusione)_

Niji si sedette ancora irritato nella sdraio accanto al gemello dai capelli rossi, sentendolo sussurrare: “Sono lieto che tu abbia deciso di non fare il bagno.”

Il Vinsmoke dai capelli blu lo guardò, vedendolo ancora apparentemente concentrato sull'opera di Tolstoj; ma ciò non impedì alle successive parole mormorate da Ichiji di arrivargli ben chiare alle orecchie: “Non gradisco affatto l'idea che altri oltre a me possano vederti senza vestiti.”

Niji arrossì come una ciliegia e urlò sottovoce (come ci riuscisse era un mistero noto solo a lui): “Beh, questo vale anche per me, quindi non azzardarti a spogliarti o dovrò fare una strage! Cosa che” aggiunse lanciando un'occhiataccia omicida verso i bambini che urlavano lanciando sabbia in giro “non escludo in ogni caso”.

Ichiji sorrise leggermente e senza farsi notare gli prese amorevolmente la mano con la propria, che l'altro strinse con adorazione a sua volta.

 


	4. Le donne sono creature meravigliose; terrificanti, ma meravigliose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo episodio prosegue direttamente quello precedente; perché i Vinsmoke non mi bastano mai ;)

** Le donne sono creature meravigliose; terrificanti, ma meravigliose **

****

Reiju condusse Sanji fino ai tavolini del bar della spiaggia per far riprendere il fratello minore dal trauma indotto dai suoi gemelli. Ovviamente lo fece causandogli un trauma peggiore, dato che esordì con voce innocente chiedendo: “Come va la tua vita sessuale con Zoro?”

Sanji precipitò dalla sedia.

Si rialzò masticando mentalmente una sequela di parolacce che non avrebbe mai osato pronunciare di fronte a una donna, neppure se questa condivideva l’odiato cognome Vinsmoke. Da parte sua la ragazza dai capelli rosati non cedette e riprese, senza perdere per un istante quell’ingannevole sorrisetto dolce e affettuoso:

“Suvvia fratellino, a me lo puoi dire; quali sono le tre cose che ti piacciono di più?”

Il biondo decise di giocare la carta del finto tonto: “Le mie cose preferite sono ovviamente tutte le bellissime donne di questo mondo! Poi viene la cucina e…”

“Il sesso con Zoro.” Concluse per lui Reiju.

“NON L’HO DETTO!”

“Non l’avresti fatto, quindi ti ho aiutato io.”

“Ma ti pare il modo di giocare alle ‘tre preferenze’ questo?”

“Certo! Sei tu che sei troppo represso, Sanji!”

“Io non sono represso!”

“Persino i tuoi fratelli sanno stare al gioco meglio di te!”

_ «Forse perché per anni li hai costretti a obbedire a ogni tuo capriccio con la scusa di essere la sorella maggiore» _ voleva essere la replica di Sanji, che prudentemente non espresse ad alta voce; la ragazza dai capelli rosa all’apparenza poteva sembrare una persona simpatica, ma come tutti i Vinsmoke possedeva una vena di estrema bastardaggine: semplicemente, lei era la migliore a nasconderla.

Il biondo rabbrividì al ricordo di quando, da piccoli, lui e i suoi gemelli erano stati costretti da Reiju a vestirsi da femminucce per partecipare al tea party suo e delle sue amichette. Era uno shock che ancora riviveva nei suoi peggiori incubi. Grazie al cielo l’essere scappato di casa a otto anni aveva messo fine alle vessazioni con cui lei lo torturava… I suoi gemelli non erano stati altrettanto fortunati, e questa tremenda epifania lo spinse a ripromettersi di essere più comprensivo verso le probabili psicosi che i tre avevano sviluppato come conseguenza del travestitismo e degli altri ‘giochi’ della sorella maggiore.

“Niji! Smetti di bullizzare quei ragazzi e vieni subito qui!” 

La voce autoritaria della giovane donna lo riportò al presente: decisa a dimostrare la validità della sua precedente affermazione, Reiju aveva reclutato come cavia molto poco volontaria il secondo gemello, che in quel momento stava terrorizzando una coppia di adolescenti che precedevano lui e Ichiji nella fila al bancone del bar.

Il Vinsmoke dai capelli blu obbedì per riflesso condizionato e si avvicinò al loro tavolo, nonostante la sua espressione tutt’altro che felice.

Reiju lo squadrò compiaciuta: “Forza fratellino, dimostra a Sanji come si risponde: quali sono le tre cose che preferisci?”

“Cioccolato, torta al cioccolato e cioccolata calda.”

“Noioso.” Le labbra della ragazza si piegarono in un grazioso broncetto.

“Giusto un po’ monotematico, eh?” ghignò sarcastico Sanji.

Non potendo prendersela con la sorella maggiore, Niji decise di sfogarsi sul fratello e caricò un pugno folgorante, ma la voce di Ichiji lo fermò in tempo: 

“Ti ho preso un gelato al cioccolato.”

Lo sguardo che il secondogenito gli rivolse poteva essere descritto solo come pura adorazione.

Reiju colse la palla al balzo: “Ichi, al volo: le tre cose che ami di più in assoluto!”

“Gli occhi di Niji, la voce di Niji e Niji in generale, direi” rispose impassibile.

Il suddetto divenne rosso come i capelli del gemello maggiore: “Come fai a dire certe cose con quella faccia?!”

“Beh, è la mia faccia; con la faccia di chi dovrei dirle?”

Non sapendo esattamente come reagire, almeno in un luogo così pubblico, Niji afferrò il suo amante e lo trascinò via per… discuterne da soli, mentre la sorella sorrideva compiaciuta commentando con un intenerito “Che carini!”.

Sanji borbottò scuotendo disperato il capo: “Non ho capito se quei due sono idioti o soltanto maniaci ossessivo-complulsivi!” 

Reiju ridacchiò: “Sono solo innamorati. Chi si somiglia si piglia, dopotutto!”

Questa era la conferma di ciò che Sanji sospettava già da tempo, e abbassando la voce in un sussurro chiese: “Allora tu SAI di quei due?”

Reiju gli lanciò un’occhiata condiscendente che sembrava quasi compatimento: “Lo so da quando avevano cinque anni, probabilmente persino da prima che se ne accorgessero loro stessi; è così evidente che nessuno dei due può stare senza l’altro! Ichiji e Niji vivono in simbiosi fin dalla nascita, e non solo perché sono gemelli; sono compatibili tra loro molto più di quanto lo siano mai stati con te e Yonji. Quando sono entrati nella pubertà si sono semplicemente accorti che il loro legame poteva estendersi anche sul lato romantico e sessuale, e hanno cominciato a esplorarsi fisicamente.”

“Ti prego non scendere nei particolari, già così dovrò lavarmi il cervello con la candeggina!” Sanji si premette le mani sulle orecchie, serrando forte gli occhi. “Yonji e nostro padre lo sanno?”

“Yonji se n’è accorto da tempo, è più acuto di quanto non lasci a intendere, ma è anche fin troppo rilassato: ha accettato il rapporto tra i suoi fratelli dandolo quasi per scontato; ci credi che quando ne abbiamo parlato insieme ha scrollato le spalle e liquidato la cosa dicendo «Sono Ichi e Ni, che altro ti aspettavi»?” e al ricordo Reiju non riuscì a trattenere una risata sinceramente divertita. Poi però ridivenne seria: “Nostro padre probabilmente lo sa, ma non ha mai fatto pressioni su loro due; dopotutto vanno bene a scuola e non si sono mai cacciati nei guai. Penso che finché non creano problemi, a papà non importi se stanno insieme.”

Sanji scrollò la testa: non voleva essere coinvolto ulteriormente nella tragica telenovela della sua famiglia. Si alzò dal tavolo e andò a comprare i gelati che erano il suo obiettivo iniziale: aveva fatto attendere già troppo le sue care amiche.

Reiju si offrì di accompagnarlo dal resto del gruppo per salutare Rufy e gli altri membri della Ciurma, con cui aveva instaurato un buon rapporto. Ma nell’approssimarsi alla meta, costrinse di botto il fratello a fermarsi, quasi facendogli cadere i coni gelato.

“Chi è quella bellezza?” chiese ignorando le lamentele del biondo.

Sanji posò lo sguardo sulla ragazza che stava allegramente chiacchierando con Nami e Robin e la riconobbe come una cara (e temuta) conoscenza: “Si chiama Vivi Nefertari, è una compagna di classe di Nami nonché Presidente del Consiglio Studentesco del liceo. È un’amica che conosciamo di tempi delle medie.”

La luce che si era accesa negli occhi di Reiju non poteva essere descritta se non come predatrice: “Allora devi proprio presentarmela, non credi?”

Un brivido percorse la spina dorsale del cuoco, che tentò di svicolare dalla pericolosa richiesta rivelando: “Forse non è il momento migliore… conoscendo gli argomenti di conversazione delle mie adorate dee, quando sono così immerse nella discussione stanno di certo parlando di yaoi; Vivi è anche l’amministratrice del sito del liceo riservato alle ragazze” ammise.

Se con questa rivelazione sperava di distogliere Reiju dal suo ovvio obiettivo, Sanji si rese subito conto di aver spettacolarmente fallito. 

“Meraviglioso! Devo assolutamente conoscerla: voglio condividere con lei qualcosa che attirerà di sicuro il suo interesse!”

L’espressione di Sanji si congelò in una maschera orripilata e balbettò incredulo: 

“Tu… saresti davvero disposta a vendere il segreto più scabroso dei tuoi fratelli per ingraziarti una donna???”

Il sorriso della sorella maggiore divenne, se possibile, ancora più ampio e dolce: 

“Sono i miei fratelli minori. Non li considero esseri umani.” E con un vezzoso saluto si avvicinò ancheggiando alla preda.

_ N.d.A.: Prima che mi lapidiate per come ho rappresentato Reiju, ricordate che in canon lei ha deliberatamente nascosto il piano di assassinio contro la sua famiglia ed era disposta a far massacrare i suoi consanguinei con la stessa giustificazione che le ho fatto pronunciare alla fine. Non è sicuramente una santa, anzi, trovo che lei sia l’esempio più subdolo della crudeltà instillata da Jajji nei suoi figli (eccetto Sanji ovviamente). _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è anche l’ultimo capitolo già scritto della raccolta; per il momento la concludo, se mi verranno idee per nuovi episodi (e qualcuna già ce l’ho) riaprirò la serie!


End file.
